


Miracle's Can Happen

by BrookeJ



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeJ/pseuds/BrookeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca sets up a romantic dinner to pop the question to Chloe but gets in a car accident. Based on a Tumblr prompt. Bechloe one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle's Can Happen

Tonight was the night. Beca and Chloe had been together for four years now and tonight was their anniversary, and Beca knew how she was going to make it one to remember. She had planned this night months ago and even got herself and Chloe a reservation for the fanciest restaurant in town. Beca had written a speech and everything. Tonight was the night she was going to propose to Chloe, her one true love.

"So I'll see you the restaurant at 6, right?" Beca asked as she was talking to her girlfriend on the phone.

"Yes, I'm going to stop at home first though and get changed. Happy anniversary baby, see you later tonight. Muah." Chloe said, kissing the phone as if it were Beca, causing the petite brunette to chuckle.

"Okay, happy anniversary. I love you, and drive safely. See you later." With that Beca hung up the phone and looked at the clock, seeing that it was 4pm she had about an hour and a half to get ready for the big night.

Chloe thought that Beca was just taking her out for their anniversary, but Beca had other plans. Beca went up to their bedroom and grabbed her short black dress and navy blue heels from the closet and got dressed. She then grabbed a small clutch that matched her shoes and made sure the white gold diamond ring and her speech was in it, once she made sure it was, she continued to get ready. She did her makeup like she normally did it, and she curled her hair. By the time she was done getting ready it was 5:15pm and Chloe was bound to be home any minute. She grabbed her clutch and the keys to her car and she was out the door in less than five minutes.

She got into her car, turned the key in the ignition, put her seat belt on and pulled out of the driveway. As she was driving down the street Wonderwall by Oasis came on the radio and Beca started singing along. When the song finished she was about ten minutes away from the restaurant and she was stuck at a traffic light. Looking at the time she saw that it was 5:34pm, and Chloe was probably on her way to the restaurant by now. When Beca looked back up the light had turned green and she continued to drive, but just as she got to the middle of the intersection a transport truck ran the red light and hit Beca's car on the driver's side, causing the car to flip, and the truck driver just kept driving.

Beca couldn't move, she was aware of everything that was happening around her, but she couldn't move. Someone was calling 9-1-1 and other people were just standing there looking at Beca. The last thing she thought of was how she was going to be late for her anniversary and Chloe was going to be pissed.

Back at the house Chloe was just about to leave to go to the restaurant when the phone rang, she debated on whether she should answer it or let the machine get it, but her gut was telling her to answer it, so she ran to the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Chloe! It's Stacie. You have to come to the hospital right now! It's Beca." Stacie said trying to stay calm, but not managing to do so.

"What? What's wrong with Beca? We're supposed to be going on a date in like thirty minutes." Chloe said, managing to keep calm.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone, just come to the hospital. Hurry!" With that Stacie hung up the phone and Chloe did the same. She got in her car and drove to the hospital, when she got there most of the Bella's were there, and Chloe got even more scared.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Chloe asked, still trying to stay calm.

"There was an accident," Aubrey paused and walked over to Chloe and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Beca was hurt." She said softly. Chloe's eyes were brimming with tears.

"How bad is it?" She said softly so she wouldn't cry. No one would look at her or answer, so she had to assume the worst, until Fat Amy spoke up.

"We don't know, we haven't even seen her. She's in surgery though so I'm guessing it's pretty bad." Amy said, knowing that now was not the time to make jokes about anything inappropriate, or make any jokes at all. Chloe just nodded and sat down, still fighting back the tears.

"Chloe," Aubrey said, sitting next to her and placing a hand on the redhead's leg, when Chloe looked up Aubrey continued, "There's something else," she motioned for Lily to pass her the plastic bag containing Beca's belongings, "this is what they recovered from the accident." She handed Chloe the bag containing Beca's navy blue clutch, her iPhone, and a piece of paper. She looked at Aubrey and said thank you with her eyes, not wanting to use her voice, afraid that she might breakdown.

She opened the plastic bag and took out the piece of paper first. It was Beca's handwriting, and she started to read it;

_Loving you is like finding Heaven on Earth. I feel like you know me better than I know myself. Being with you makes my life perfect. When we started dating, I knew that I had found my soul mate, and I thought I could never love anything more than I loved you at that very moment, but I was wrong, because I love you more and more every day, and I am so thankful for whatever I did to deserve you. You're my once in a life time, and out of all the people in the world, I still managed to find you. I believe in us, and I believe that when we're together, anything is possible. I love you, Chloe Beale. Will you marry me?_

"Oh my god." Chloe said as she let the tears stream down her face.

"Family and friends of Beca Mitchell?" The doctor called out, only Chloe and Aubrey stood up and walked over to the doctor, "We did everything we could, but there's an 87% chance that she won't make it through the night. I'm terribly sorry. She's in her room now if you want to say your goodbyes." The doctor concluded, and walked away to help other patients.

Chloe dropped to the floor, no longer being able to hold herself up.

"Chloe, come on, we're going to go and see Beca now." Aubrey said in a soft voice, Chloe just nodded, unable to find enough strength to speak.

When they got to Beca's room she was sleeping, the monitors were beeping, and she had an oxygen mask on. Aubrey sat Chloe down on the chair next to Beca's bedside. Chloe gently took Beca's hand into her own and kissed it.

"Beca," she managed with her voice sounding hoarse, she brushed a strand of hair away from Beca's face, "how is it that even when you look like death, you're still the most beautiful person in the world?" she took a deep breath and continued, "The doctor said that you only have an 13% chance of making it through the night, but I don't believe him, Beca. I believe you, and everything you said. Our love beat the odds once; and we can do it again, Beca. So I'm not going to say goodbye to you tonight, because I love you, and my answer is yes. Yes I will marry you Beca Mitchell, now you need to come back to be so we can kiss and make it official. I love you." Chloe said, wiping away her tears with her free hand.

"Beca, I know we haven't always gotten along, and you kind of are a pain in my ass, but you make Chloe happy, and honestly, I've never seen her happier than when she is with you. So if you die on us tonight, I will kick your ass." Aubrey said.

As if on cue, the rest of the Bella's came into the room. Each taking turns saying something to Beca.

"You're really good at making mash-ups, and you make ginger happy, and you make me happy too. So hurry up and get better, before I start shaking your bed so hard you wake up." Fat Amy said, finishing with a small smile on her face.

"Wow, I just realized that I didn't really take the time to get to know you that well, and I really regret that now, I should have spent less time having sex and more time getting to know you better. And if you make it through this, that's exactly what I'll do." Stacie said as she sat on the foot of Beca's bed.

It was now 11pm, and all the girls left to go home except for Chloe.

"Miss. Beale, I'm afraid you're going to have to go home, visiting hours are over." The nurse said.

"I'm not leaving her. Ever. This could be my last night with her, and I want to spend ever second with her. I'm sorry."Chloe said, never looking away from her girlfriend's lifeless body.

"I understand." That was all the nurse said and she left them alone for the night.

"Chloe," Beca murmured.

"Beca!?" Chloe said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Chloe, is that you?" Beca asked keeping her eyes shut, afraid of what she might see if she opened them.

"Yes. Yes Beca, it's me." Chloe stood up and kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you so much Chloe, thank you for not leaving." Beca said before falling asleep again. At least that what Chloe thought she was doing until she heard the machine stop beeping. Panicking, Chloe pressed the emergency button and five nurses rushed into the room, one had a defibrillator and another had an oxygen tank. Another nurse guided Chloe out of the room and explained what was going on and said that this was something that happened often with people who had been in a severe accident. She watched through the glass window as Beca's heart rate went back to normal. When the nurses were gone Chloe returned to Beca's bedside and held her hand as she fell asleep next to her girlfriend.

The next morning when Chloe woke up Beca was playing with her hair.

"Hey you." Beca said as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, you scared me last night."

"Which time?" Beca asked, her eyes never leaving Chloe's.

"Both," she answered simply, "my answer is yes, by the way."

"I know, I heard you talking. You're the reason why I kept fighting. Well, and Stacie too sort of, I just really think she has to stop having so much sex." Beca joked, getting a dry laugh from her girlfriend.

"Everything is going to be okay now, right?" Chloe asked, looking up at Beca.

"Yes, because we're together. And I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
